Little Cut
by Elles
Summary: X-Men : First Class. Hank coupe accidentellement Charles, ce qui incite Erik à aider le télépathe. Certaines blessures ne sont pas aussi mauvaises, ou accidentelles, qu'elles peuvent sembler. *Fluffy Slash* TRADUCTION


Cette fanfiction est encore une traduction d'une fiction du même nom de** ButterflyBroken . **

Tout comme ma précédente traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ;)

Et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont commenté _Peppermint_ :D

* * *

><p>«Charles».<p>

La voix d'Erik est tranchante, presque effrayée, quant il s'avance rapidement. Charles montre la perle rouge de sang sur son doigt; l'engourdissement initiale de la blessure est vite remplacé par une douleur cuisante.

«Je suis désolé-,« Hank trébuche sur ses mots, troublé, alors qu'Erik examine tranquillement la coupure. Charles est heureux que, pour une fois, Raven ne soit pas présente et rende la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si mal. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas travailler sur des échantillons et je vais aller me nettoyer?" Charles reste calme et envoie des ondes de réconfort envers le garçon, en épargnant un coup d'œil à Erik, dont les longs doigts sont très gênants alors qu'ils se promènent sur sa main.

«D'accord», répond Hank, toujours troublé et désolé, hochant la tête docilement avant de tourner pour mettre une lame sous son microscope. La main d'Erik tire fermement Charles par le bras, le guidant rapidement par la porte et vers la salle de bains. Il regarde droit devant, la vision même d'un homme avec une mission.

"Erik, honnêtement,ce n'est pas si mal tu vois bien." Charles observe le visage d'Erik, curieux de voir ce qui y est caché. Un peu d'anxiété, très peu – mais si rare. Une colère douce, assez fréquente, avec de l'inquiétude - tout à fait rare pour quelqu'un comme Erik. Erik ne s'inquiète pas, simplement parce qu'il ne se soucie de rien ou de personne, pas même de lui. Alors pourquoi est-il inquiet pour Charles ?

Erik le dirige sur le couvercle des toilettes dans la salle entre leurs chambres-salle de bain qu'Erik considère comme étant «ridiculement grande» quand il l'a vu. Elle est en effet imposante, avec une lourde baignoire dans un coin derrière des rideaux de soie, un évier blanc immaculé avec un grand miroir au-dessus et en dessous des étagères, un pack de serviettes moelleuses, un tapis agréable et même un petit cabinet monté sur un mur.

"Garde ta main en haut" lui ordonne Erik, tirant une trousse de premier secours du cabinet. Il ouvre vite en déchirant un antiseptique avec ses dents, un mouvement que Charles trouve étrangement troublant. Il se reprend rapidement, mettant fin à la palpitation dans son estomac avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'idiot. _Ce n'est pas le moment, Charles ..._

De nouveau les doigts d'Erik le gênent alors que sa coupure est essuyée doucement. L'alcool piquant brusquement, Charles arrête un souffle entre ses dents, le sifflement capturant l'attention d'Erik.

"C'est peu profond. Il n'y aura pas besoin de points de suture, mais essaie de la garder sec et propre», dit Erik, appliquant rapidement un bandage au doigt abîmé de Charles avant de ramasser le contenu de la trousse de premiers soins pour tout remettre en place proprement.

«Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose», dit Charles, à défaut de garder le sourire dans sa voix et sur son visage. Erik revient, son expression et sa posture se détendant enfin.

«Je sais», il répond doucement, souriant, prenant un siège au bord de la baignoire. Charles se sent à nouveau rougir et regarde rapidement loin, remarquant confusément que la porte est fermée, quand est-ce arrivé? - La salle de bain est soudainement très calme. Il s'éclaircit la gorge délicatement, se tournant pour dire :

«Eh bien, merci pour-," seulement pour être coupée par les lèvres d'Erik contre les siennes. Ce n'est pas désagréable, en fait, bien au contraire, mais le caractère inattendu du baiser fait que Charles n'avait pratiquement plus d'air après environ cinq secondes.

Alors qu'il est assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, les lèvres et les joues rougies, la respiration haletante, Charles voit le sourire sur le visage d'Erik et ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander combien l'inquiétude qu'il avait vu plus tôt était en diminution et à quel point il en était la cause.

Mais pour l'heure suivante, alors qu'ils font bon usage de la «ridiculement grande salle de bains, il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment.

The End :p

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! :D<p>

Verdict ? ;)


End file.
